Creeping In The Shadows
Uncaged Beast "Again with the human" Nyx said, as shadows began to gather around her, coming from the building's shadows and circling her like black smoke "I told you, I am the Shadow Goddess. So don't address me as a Human!" Nyx grinned as she sent streams of shadows towards Amon, to which he teleported away from and appeared behind Nyx, attempting to stab her from behind. However, his hilt stopped when shadows grabbed his blade and broke it with ease, capturing Amon and throwing him at a building. Amon teleported above the building, landing safely on his legs "I was right...she attacked at night since she can manipulate more shadows...this is bad. I can't get close or her shadows are just gonna...." Amon said, as he looked at the shadows continuing to circle Nyx as she casually walked towards the hotel "She doesn't even care...she wants to take Lamia by force...and Lilith's sleeping right now...Beast, mind doing me a favor?" "As long as it doesn't involve me doing any complicated jumping" Beast replied casually. "I'll tell you when to take charge" Amon said, before teleporting. Appearing on a safe distance away from Nyx. He took off his hoodie, revealing his short messy white hair, yet his eyes had black pupils, instead of being blank, showing Beast took charge of the body "Damn, these bandages are still choking me" Beast said, complainning about the bandages covering his face, loosening them up a bit, before raising his hand as the ground began to break apart and boulders rose up. "Oh? Telekinesis? Are you honestly going to use something s-...." Suddenly, Nyx was interrupted by shower of sharp rocks heading towards her, as she blocked them using her shadows as barriers. When no more rocks where hitting her, she picked through her barrier, though Beast wasn't there anymore, yet she quickly covered herself in a dome of darkness to protect herself from any incoming attack. "Yes, I am honestly going to use this magic to fight you" Beast said, his voice came from behind Nyx, so she quickly turned around sending her shaodws to attack, but stopped mid way when she saw no one. "Where are you?" Nyx asked, keeping her guard up and carefully making sure there were no opennings to attack her "Come out come out where you a-...?" Suddenly, a boulder hit her from the side, as she quickly turned to see Beast standing on a boulder he levitated using Telekinesis. "Here I am, miss" Beast said, as he openned his palm facing at her. "..." Nyx looked as Beast simply...stood there, doing nothing, his palm simply open as it faced her "What are you doi-...?" Suddenly, Nyx began to feel an immense pressure pushing her down, as she fell on her knees, yet her shadows remained intact. Beast walked closer towards her, with his palm still open and facing her, showing his mastery over Telekinesis. "How...how can you....?" Nyx couldn't speak properly under the immense pressure "You...he didn't use this magic....before...So, why now....?" Nyx asked, as her entire body fell on the ground, no longer capable of keeping up. "I am not Amon, I have no name, but you can call me what he does, Beast" Beast introduced himself, as he pointed upwards "Me and him are two personas, we share this body, and we share different views, personality and magic". "How...can you have...different magic...?" Nyx asked, despite the immense pressure she was being crushed under. "In essence, me and him have different kind of use to our magic energy, I suppose, and we...how do I say this, learned things differently, we manipulate our magic energy in different ways and create different effects, that's why our magic is different because me and Amon don't use our magic energy the same way" Beast explained, as he lifted his hand upwards "Now, enough talk" Beast quickly swiped his hand downward, as a powerful force came down with it, crushing Nyx into the ground and making her shadows disappear. As the dust cleared, Nyx laid on the ground unconscious "Well, that's that I suppose" Beast said, as he put on the hoodie, allowing Amon to take over, as his eyes turned blank once more. "Damn, man, didn't you overdue it?" Amon asked Beast, standing next Nyx's unconscious body "She deserved it, tried to kill us, I...knocked her out cold. I was nice atleast to let her live" Beast replied half heartedly "I guess, we're supposed to keep her alive though, since we wanna interrogate her and the like" Amon said. Darkness Falls Suddenly, a chuckle was heard, as shadows latched onto Amon's body, and stopped him from moving. Nyx stood up, giggling with a malicious grin "Hahahaha~ Good thing I expected that" Nyx said as she dusted herself. "How did you survive that? Your bones should've been fractured!" Amon asked, confused as to how Nyx was okay. "I used shadows, silly~" Nyx said in a cheerful tone "I used them to soften my crash to the ground, and make me fall slowly, because of the shadows that surrounded me, it was hard for you to tell, wasn't it?" Nyx explained, as shadows began to gather again. Amon summoned a long spear, loosening himself, as he managed to slip through, and attempt to stab Nyx with the spear, however, she quickly stopped it with her shadows, breaking it in half "Oh, you silly bo-...." Suddenly, Nyx was interrupted as she was suddenly staring at the sky, and falling down. Amon had teleported them high up, since whatever and whoever he touches and are connected teleport with him, he decided to make her crash into the ground. Nyx quickly released Amon, as she gathered shadows to shield her from the crash, while Amon teleported away. When Nyx crashed to the ground, half the town shook from it, and people woke up, as a dust cloud appeared. When the dust cleared, Nyx stood up as Amon was a safe distance away from her. When people began to look outside, shadows covered their windows, and more and more shadows appeared, gathering around Nyx. "Let me show you, why I make the night, my bitch!" Nyx shouted, as she sent shadows towards Amon, who simply teleported away, as more and more tendrill-like shadows chased after him, appearing from almsot every dark corner, trying to latch onto him and capture him, though he managed to evade them each time, when he appeared infront of Nyx with sword in his hand. "Daddy...?" Amon stopped as he heard a faint voice, and saw Lilith rubbing her eye as she saw what happened. "Lilith?!" Amon shouted "What are you doing here?!". Nyx chuckled as she sent shadows towards Lilith, however, before they could reach her, Amon teleported infront of her, as the shadows latched onto his right arm "Daddy!" Lilith shouted, as Nyx laughed maniacly at this sight. "Oh, this is precious" Nyx said, as she began to crush Amon's arm using the shadows to prevent him from trying to teleport. "GYAH!" Amon shouted as his arm was being crushed, and as such couldn't concenrate properly on using his magic "Lilith...why did you come here....?" Amon asked Lilith, who was shocked at seeing Amon in pain. "Da-...Daddy...?" Lilith quietly said, still in shock, considering she was young and still not used to how violent things can be, and seeing Amon in pain was already a shock to her. "I already said, I'm not your father" Amon replied to Lilith, as his arm was crushed even more "ARGH! Stop it!" Amon shouted at Nyx, who was enjoying her time. "Okay, now who might this lil' critter be?" Nyx asked, as she walked closer. "Don't get any closer!" Amon shouted, as Nyx stopped "Get any closer...and I will break you" Amon threatened Nyx, much to her amusement. "Oh, deary me, a blind man who's about to have his arm broken is threatening, this is just too much" Nyx said in a mocking tone, insulting Amon's threat. "Oi! What the fu- There's a little girl here!" Suddenly, Nyx turned around to see Helena, wearingf white pajamas with black spots, much like a dalmation and holding a pink pillow in her arms "Which one a ya'll woke me up from my dream! It was a group one too!" Helena shouted, clearly pissed at the fighting waking her up "You! Barefoot skimpy woman! Did you wake me up?!" Helena asked, pointing at Nyx. "Eh? Me?" "Yeah you! White hair! Don't think I'mma let ya off so easily just 'cause you're cute! You are but I won't let you off easy either way!" Helena began to walk towards Nyx "Now, I will say this once, keep quie-..." Suddenly, Helena was hit by a shadowy tendrill, knocking her through a building wall. "Well, that was odd" Nyx said, as she turned back to Amon "Now, as I was sayi-..." "Bitch, I'mma fuck you up!" Helena shouted, walking out of the building, with her pajama tattered, her right sleeve torn off, and a little from her chest as well, revealing her white bra "I have every reason now to break you, like a fuckin' twig" Helena said, throwing her now torn pillow as the feathers in it spread around her. Nyx was dumbfounded by how Helena survived, simply throwing Amon into a building and walking towards Helena "You're not a normal human, are you?" Nyx asked, as she began to gather shadows around her. "I am a nun in the service of God, as such I will kindly ask you get the fuck outta my town" Helena said, taking a fighting stance as she slowly walked towards Nyx. "A nun? In the service of God? I doubt a nun would curse as much as you do" Nyx said in a sarcastic tone. "Ever been a nun, bitch?" Helena asked Nyx. "No" "Bitch, don't tell me how to be a nun then! Now, c'mere so I can smack ya!" Helena said as she charged at Nyx, to which Nyx sent shadows at her, as they were about to clash to one another. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline